


Sounds nice?

by livingliv



Series: You Were My Future AU [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: Whispering, he tugged Jeonghan's hand. "Stop trying to befriend my parents! And they don't like hugging!""They don't like hugging but I bet they like me!" Jeonghan hissed back, swallowing back a laugh when Seungcheol kissed his cheek, threatening him without bite."Behave, you hear me?"
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: You Were My Future AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Sounds nice?

Jeonghan glanced around, impressed by the size of the house but not surprised at all. As expected of the Chois, he supposed. Ascaris will probably have lots of fun running around with Seungcheol after it while Jeonghan naps comfortably on their beautiful sofa.

Thinking about the tiny being made him remember how Seungcheol reacted to the strong heartbeats and the blurry image of it. Jeonghan hadn't expected, to be honest, for him to be that emotional about being a dad. He certainly did not expect the red-rimmed eyes nor the small droplets of tears that escaped once Jeonghan held his hand, startled by the cold gel and Seungcheol's reaction to the little heart beating strongly.

It was touching, however, to know that he was as into the whole experience of building themselves as parents as Jeonghan was. 

Honestly, he was jealous about how fatherhood seemed to come so easily to Seungcheol.

Tugging him by the hand, Seungcheol nodded in the dining room's direction, fingers interlaced with his. "I can't believe they're already sat at the table without me", he sulked, trying not to sound like it but failing to do so. 

"We are late by one whole hour." 

"That's not an excuse to exclude their oldest son."

"You're such a huge baby." Jeonghan snickered.

Greeting the three people inside the dining room, Jeonghan smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Hello! We're finally here, sorry for making everyone wait, though." 

Dismissing the apology, they greeted back, not exactly smiling but warmly welcoming them. 

"Mother, Father." Seungcheol bowed, a huge contrast to Jeonghan's casual introduction. He was startled by it, as it had been a while since he'd last saw the man act this closed off.

Jeonghan didn't like it. Reminded him of unpleasant times.

"It's fine. We sat down first because Hansol wanted to taste a bit of the mousse before we had dinner." Brushing it off, Mr. Choi glanced at the boy who was too busy humming and eating his dessert.

Standing up, Mr. Choi pointed to their places and Jeonghan made his way to hug the older couple. Seungcheol quickly diffused his plans by pulling him close, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

Whispering, he tugged Jeonghan's hand. "Stop trying to befriend my parents! And they don't like hugging!"

"They don't like hugging but I bet they like me!" Jeonghan hissed back, swallowing back a laugh when Seungcheol kissed his cheek, threatening him without bite. 

"Behave, you hear me?"

Embarrassed, Jeonghan berated. "You behave, let me go, stop kissing me! We're in front of your family!" 

"As if you care about that." 

Sitting down, they greeted the boy in front of them, chuckling at the sight.

Looking up, Hansol smiled sheepishly, licking his spoon before waving his hello. 

Eating dessert before dinner? 

Raising an eyebrow, Seungcheol turned to look at him, earning a shrug from Jeonghan. It was clear that they were trying to indulge a little into Hansol's whims.

With a small smile, Seungcheol's mother greeted him. "Nice to finally meet you in person, Yoon Jeonghan." 

Waving a hand dismissively, he said. "Ayy, no need to be that formal. We have talked a lot, right?" Tilting his head, Seungcheol stared in disbelief, glancing between them like they were real aliens sat at the table.

"You talked a lot," Mr. Choi butted in, lips curling slightly. 

Seungcheol was about to have a stroke. His parents were joking around with his boyfriend? They didn't even joke around with their sons! 

Apparently, Hansol wasn't as surprised as him, seeing as he delightedly ate the last spoonful of the passionfruit mousse, thanking when someone took the empty bowl away. 

He had to know what happened this morning, because it was weird to see his mother fondly staring at his younger brother and even letting him go against their family's dinner rules.

Weird, but not unwelcome. Specially when Hansol's eyes were shining like it should when they were kids.

"So... It took you one Yoon Jeonghan to treat us nicely?" He blurted out, trying to sound absentminded, smiling humorless, watching as the plates with food arrived. 

Frowning, Jeonghan turned quiet, uncomfortable with how the atmosphere changed from warm to rock cold. 

It wasn't his place to say anything either.

"Not Yoon Jeonghan. A grandchild, actually," his mother answered truthfully. 

Vernon choked and Jeonghan held himself back from cackling, turning into mush when Seungcheol clicked his tongue in disapproval, passing the younger man a cup filled with water, clearly worried with his brother.

Now listening to his mother's answer, Seungcheol felt a tad lighter. It was realistic and brutally honest, exactly what he expected from any of his parents. This time, the difference was that it truly pleased him, glad that they were trying in order to be a positive presence in his child's life.

They were willing to change to become good grandparents. Even if the best parents they could not be. 

It was the confirmation he needed, he supposed. 

"We are aware of our mistakes, Seungcheol. We are willing to talk and reach a common ground. I believe it would be best if we did that another time, however." 

Waiting for his son's reply, Mr. Choi clapped his hand with finality when nothing else was said. 

"Very well. Shall we eat?" 

"That would be great!" Jeonghan piped up, resting a hand against his belly. "I'm very hungry," he pouted, yelping when two fingers pinched his lips. 

"Of course you are," the culprit said, ignoring the complaints that came from Jeonghan. "Stop, it's not even hurting!"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jeonghan argued, angrily shoving a piece of asparagus inside his mouth. "It's my mouth, you can't possibly know how much it hurts." 

\--

The dinner was mostly uneventful after that, filled with conversation about their work and Vernon's occasional weird out stares at Jeonghan and his brother. The poor thing was obviously curious about what had been said earlier. 

Seungcheol was (albeit unwilling) interacting and even laughing in some particular moments, visibly less bothered by the dinner and his parents' newly acquired behavior. 

"Have you two spent a lot of time together these days?" Mr. Choi asked, a tad awkward but trying to keep the conversation alive and fluid. 

"Not really," Jeonghan cut the meat a bit too roughly. It was the truth, they really hadn't. He was annoyed, honestly. If they weren't promoting and had plenty time to prepare the new album why weren't they spending more time together?

Ah, yes.

Glancing up, he smiled, all teeth and a pinch of annoyance. "Your son has been busy with his ex boyfriend."

Wiping her mouth, Seungcheol's mother put the napkin on the table again, movements always classy, but this time less natural. "Haneul?" 

Smiling, she turns to look at her oldest son. "I can only hope you have explained that you're unavailable at the moment?"

Scoffing, Jeonghan occupied his mouth with the food. Hansol and Mr. Choi squirmed a bit on their seats. Seungcheol sighed and closed his eyes, visibly tired.

"How can I do that when Jeonghan doesn't let me tell him we're dating?" 

"I shouldn't have to tell him that. Maybe you could do your part and stop going out with him every single week." 

"I don't want to go every week either, love," he complained, sounding whiny. 

Seungcheol didn't even notice how his parents looked at each other with surprise and amusement. 

Definitely a new side of him they were seeing. 

"But how will I explain? I don't have excuses and I don't enjoy lying." 

"Perhaps say you can't go out because he is annoying and mean?" Hansol mumbled, distracted by the stubborn piece of meat he couldn't cut. Satisfied, Jeonghan put a softer piece on his plate, brushing off his thanks while wanting to ruffle his hair as a reward. What a good boy!

Sputtering, Seungcheol stared at his younger brother, looking at Jeonghan before shaking his head in disappointment. "Is this what you've been teaching him? Stop brainwashing the boy, you hear me?"

"He didn't brainwash me, Haneul only acts nice to you." Uncaring, the boy smiled, stuffing his mouth with rice after doing so. 

Seeing that Seungcheol and Jeonghan were in the middle of a glaring competition, Mrs. Choi stepped in. "Well, Haneul is smart. He probably will get the hint soon, right?" 

With a scoff, Jeonghan muttered under his breath. "Right." 

She tried not to smile at the childish antics, hiding it with a cough.

"So, Seungcheol," she prompted, getting the man's attention. "I suppose you have something to tell your brother?" 

Flushing to the tips of his ears down to his chest, he begged Jeonghan for help wordlessly, pouting when he only got a shrug and a teasing wriggle of eyebrows back.

Hansol tilted his head in confusion, clearly waiting for him to go ahead and spill it out. It was out of character for Seungcheol to hide anything from him, first things first, and now he was blushing? 

Clearing his throat, he started. 

"Uh. I'm going to be a dad?" Seungcheol said sheepishly, scratching his nape.

Unamused and clearly disappointed by the awfully made announcement, his mother stared at him. 

"Is that a question?" 

Jeonghan snickered behind his hand, hissing when his boyfriend pinched his thigh. 

"He is going to be a dad." Mr Choi nodded to himself, face serious but sporting a tiny grin on his lips. Seungcheol had to take a double look at that. He was really looking forward to being a grandfather, wasn't he? 

"Both of you were aware of that?" Vernon asked, flabbergasted. Even after the slip of his mother an hour ago, he still couldn't believe it. 

"Of course we were. Nothing passes by without us knowing," Mrs. Choi said, looking suspiciously proud about it.

Gaping, Hansol eyed them back and forth in disbelief. Jeonghan wanted to laugh, but decided on pretending to be very mature, elbowing Seungcheol, who was definitely snickering at his brother's reaction. 

"I'd like to clarify that it's all Seungcheol's fault," Jeonghan explained, not minding said man's protests. "We all know he was the one desperate to be with me," he continued, watching as the man's parents looked a mix of traumatized and understanding.

So they did believe in Jeonghan!

Deeply offended, Seungcheol complained loudly. "We both know you were the one who invaded my room!" 

Jeonghan wanted to feel bad for everyone else watching this scene with horrified expressions on their faces, but he had battles to win.

"And you jumped on me! Like an animal! Count the days, the first time you had your chance you made sure to create another mini-coups!" 

Cheeks red, Seungcheol spluttered. "Oh my god, shut up!" 

Clearly disturbed, Hansol groaned, hands trying their best to protect his ears. "Show me the ultrasound pictures and stop talking, please. I don't want to know anything about how the baby happened." 

Throwing Seungcheol a last glare, he complied, shoving his hand down his boyfriend's pocket and grabbing a piece of paper. The older couple bent over a little, interested but still trying to maintain their composure. 

"Here," Jeonghan offered to the younger boy in front of him. "We got it just before coming here. Your brother won't let go of it. Huh. Sappy as hell, right?" he teased, pinching Seungcheol's cheek and receiving an unamused look as answer. 

Swatting the hand away, the man clicked his tongue. "You were the one who cried and I'm sappy?" 

"We both did! You cried even more than me. I just teared up because...it was cold. The gel. Yes." 

Unimpressed, Seungcheol watched quietly as his brother inspected the picture, very aware of how his parents were also trying to take a peek of it. 

So out of character. 

Still, interesting to see them in another light.

Hansol seemed to be stuck between amazed and confused. 

"The fuck? Y'all really having a kid?" he asked, still in disbelief. Jeonghan bursted out into laughter, wiping a stray tear when  
a scandalised Mr. Choi scolded Hansol, telling him to 'pick better words'.

Taking a picture of the ultrasound, the boy nodded to himself, seemingly impressed. "Wow. That's nice, I guess. Can I be the godfather?" 

Seungcheol was expecting some more freaking out, but they were, indeed, dealing with Chwe Hansol. 

Eyes shining, Jeonghan cooed. "Of course you can! Be the best example this kid can have, will you? Your brother here is probably going to teach it how to pester me," he pouted mockingly, trying to gain sympathy.

Once again offended, Seungcheol protested. "Excuse me? And how dare you to choose baby bunny's godfather withour consulting me!"

Hansol made a face at the nickname, just as Jeonghan crunched his nose, bothered by it too. 

"That sounds lame, hyung. And I have brother's rights. " 

Disgusted, Jeonghan agreed wholeheartedly. "It's ascaris lumbricoides," he began saying, only to be quickly interrupted.

"No!" Both parents yelled. "Stop calling the child like that, please. It's terrible. I'd rather call it 'baby bunny'. 

Making a satisfied noise, Seungcheol rested against the chair, throwing an arm over Jeonghan's shoulder, leaning towards him. "See?" 

Scowling, Jeonghan avoided his puckered up lips, swatting his face away.

"Oh, but baby bunny does sound...quite terrible, I must say." Mr. Choi piped in, taking a sip of his wine. 

Sensing another round of bickering in the air, he changed the topic. "When are people hearing about you two being together? And the baby, of course." 

"What about the group, too?" Hansol asked, looking at them expectantly. 

"Well, I'm going to stay in the group, I don't care. I'll have to take a break, obviously, but I am not leaving." 

Seungcheol sighed, already worrying to death about how they were going to make that plan work. 

It was what Jeonghan wanted, though, nothing else could be done apart from dealing with the problems as they arrived. 

Frowning slightly, Hansol scratched his chin. "I'm glad, I really am. But is the company going to agree with that? What if they want both of you to leave the group?"

"Don't worry about that," Mrs. Choi replied. "They won't, believe me." 

Seungcheol squinted his eyes with suspicion, observing as his parents exchanged secret looks. They so were scheming something. 

"About us dating, though..." Jeonghan hummed, uncertain. "When I can't hide my particular situation anymore, we can tell everyone, I guess. Unless something happens and we need to come forward, of course." 

"What about the members?" 

"We were waiting to tell you first before telling the rest. Jisoo, Jihoon and Soonyoung already know because of your brother's big mouth," Jeonghan said, crying out when he felt a hard pinch on his thigh. 

"I was only responsible for Soonyoung hearing about it!" Seungcheol protested, hissing when the man punched between his legs. "Jeonghan! You-" 

He couldn't believe Jeonghan punched his dick in front of his family. 

Okay, they couldn't see what happened, but still.

"I wonder, how is this going to work?" Mr. Choi asked to his wife, interested about their relationship dynamics but also worried. 

"Believe me, if they managed to fall in love after all that fighting and public slandering then they can survive a crotch punch." 

"Mother!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like:  
> https://curiouscat.me/coupsyong  
> @coupsyong


End file.
